Sukebe's Redemption
by Shiro Kuroshima
Summary: The day will come, when the world will end and the king of Oblivion will command. And only two people can stop it. The son of one who wanted to desrtoy humanity in it's entirety and the other born out of the hatred of all humanity. But will they want to?
1. Prologue

_**Shiro**_:Yey, this is my first fanficton **Ever** ! And I will so enjoy writing this.

_**Mysterious person**_: But gaki ,they won't enjoy reading it!

_**Shiro**_: That's what you think.

_**Mysterious person**_: I don't think, I know so. And if they say they like it, their faking.

_**Shiro**_: What was that Jairya, I didn't hear you, pulling a liter out of his pocket .

_**Jairya**_: What are you deaf now, I said they won't like it!

_**Shiro**_: We'll see about that, throwing the lighter towards a pile of books.

_**Jairya**_: Is That?

_**Shiro**_: Yep!

_**Jairya**_: Please NO, Not my Icha Icha Gold Edition.

_**Shiro**_: If you say this story is better than Icha Icha, then I'll put the fire out

_**Jairya**_: **Never**, Icha Icha is the pinnacle of Human achievement, The monument to all Mankind.

_**Shiro**_: Oh well, I feel sorry for all the perverts who loved reading Icha Icha

_**Jairya**_: My precious Books,My love, My life's work. NOOOOOOOOO!

Somewhere in soul society, dude did you hear that? No man , just your imagination,

hurry up before, Zenpachi-taicho kills us. Too Late.

_**Shiro: **_Anyways: **I don't own Naruto, Bleach,Ragnarök, Rave Master, Batman or Pokegirls. **Enjoy.

Human Speech: I love Pizzzzzza!

Dimension Beasts: **Shut up!**

Mind Speech:Why?

_**Sukebe's Redemption**_

In a night , where the wind is still, the air is warm an the peace from the past war still lingers. The battle for two world's will begin and redemption will unfold. Unknown to those who sleep amongst the leaves, their destinies will be unveiled and their part in a game not known to them, will be the start of something magnificent yet tragic. The past mistakes of two men will bring forth the birth of two of the greatest warriors, the world has ever seen and the darkest hearts the the two worlds will ever know. A boy born in a village hated for something out of his control, loved by noone, hated by all, only accepted by the very thing for which, he was hated for. Hoping for something that he has never had and that he may never will: A Family. The other found as a baby by feral creatures and raised as one of their own. Learning their ways, their tendencies, their delights, their pains and never once meeting another like himself. At least people who did not see him as a science experiment and breeding factory. And these are the ones who have to save us all.


	2. A mistaken War

**_Jairya:_** You're evil! Evil! You cold hearted Beast!

**_Shiro: _**Cold hearted, me? No, Evil, definitely not. Just Playful!

**_Jairya:_**If playful means burning a innocent man's life work into ash then yes you are, saying through sobs.

All my "**_research"_**, all that beautiful "**_research"_** ruined! Bending over picking up the burnt remains of what used to be icha icha.

**_Shiro: _**Oh stop crying, they were only pieces of paper with drawings a 4 year old could have done, he said with a sly smile a Cheshire would be proud of.

**_Jairya:_**What! He screamed, standing from his fetal position next to the charred remains.

Those drawings were of the highest quality and no four year old can even compare to my greatness.

No one can! That's why I am the great Toad Sannin Jairya: The "Super Pervert" doing a cool guy pose.

**_Shiro: _**I don't know, those pictures looked like you stole them from my little sister. Oh, and if you were so great then how come Naruto can beat you only using one jutsu? Jairya stomps away muttering about smart allic brats and no respect for elders.

Anyways: I don't own Naruto, Bleach,Ragnarök, Rave Master, Batman or Pokegirls. Enjoy

Human Speech: I love Chocolaaaaaaate!

Bijuu/Dimension Beasts: **Why Me!**

Mind Speech:Got to love those Corn pops!

**_ Sukebe's Redemption_**

**_ Ch.1_**

Looking out the window, an old man well versed in his years of love and war, life and death, stares at a mountainside of the four great leaders of his village, allowing the soothing comfort, he always feels from doing such an act to wash over him. Thinking of how simple things used to be , when he was a genin, still under the tutelage of the second hokage, listening to stories about how the first hokage "defeated" Madara and when he himself became a genin instructor to not just the three legendary Sannin, but also the fourth hokage, Konoha's yellow flash, Minato.

But now at an age when he's supposed to be in retirement, he's stuck in an office on this beautiful spring day, once again instated as the hokage of konoha or more commonly known as "the Professor" or the third hokage sarutobi Hiruzen. It was to be when he handed the title of hokage to minato, that would be the end of his active ninja career, allowing him to finally catch up on some "reading" and on some much needed sake, deprived during his time as hokage. And finally escaping the secret enemy of all Kage's: Paperwork. But, life had other plans, the wheel of fate turned in a unexpected direction. Exactly twelve years ago, a great beast of tremendous power came unexpectedly during the night and attacked the village for unknown reasons. During that night, many innocents were lost, many great shinobi lost their lives to protect their village and a boy's fate was forever sealed. In order to stop the beast, the yondaime Minato had to seal the the beast in a new born baby, since no human had the power to kill it and in doing so, had to sacrifice himself to perform the technique. Thus the ending of one tale is the beginning of a new one. And the beast who unknowingly started it all is called: **Kyuubi**! The scream ripped sarutobi out of his memories, just in time to see an anbu shunshin into his office.

Hokage-sama, my apologies, but, we have a situation. In any other situation, sarutobi would have simply asked what was wrong, the simple generic question that everyone asks when concerned about something. Although, seeing as this is not a generic kinda of problem, to put it lightly, anything dealing with kyuubi or any bijuu or summon attack constitutes the situation to be SSS- Rank. So in light of such a serious problem, a serious and unique question must be asked inside one's self. Why Me? Why does this stuff always have to happen to me. Hugh, I'm too old for this crap muttered sarutobi. But the dog Anbu never seen any of this inner turmoil. Dog, what is the situation? Sir, it seems that the Kyuubi has come back to finish what it started and this time it has help, dog trembling with every word he spoke. Whaaaat! Wait , that is impossible minato made the seal holding the kyuubi to suck it's power into naruto, which should have weakened it enough, unless; the worst has happened and naruto has died? Have the villagers finally, no, he's a strong boy, he has made it this far. He's still alive. Sarutobi 's mind thinking at a ragged pace.

What do you mean the kyuubi is back, Minato sealed it twelve years ago, are you sure that it is the kyuubi? Yes sir, I am sure especially since he was my sensei; dog sliding his mask off his face to reveal the half masked face of Kakashi Hatake. His silver spiky hair held up by a hitai-ite which slanted to cover his left eye, with a face mask covering his nose wearing the usual leaf ninja flak jacket; breast pockets on both sides and a zipper down the middle, with the shape of a wolf fang on the back instead of the usual swirl design. Forgive me kakashi, I had forgotten your connection to minato in my panic, sarutobi closing his eyes and breathing in a puff of smoke from his pipe. Pfft, what Hokage-sama apologizing to me, Hm, I can't concentrate on it now, I'll just file away for later use. Like when I want to use his crystal ball to peep on the women side of the hot spring, he he. Kakashi was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't see the scroll fly toward him until it was a few inches in front of his face, in which he barely caught with his right hand. Looking down he seen a seen the scroll was black with one marking on it. And yet it is that marking that made him pause and his mind go into a panicked frenzy.

The mark was actually a seal that had an outer circle with markings on its inner, the very same seal minato used to seal kyuubi: the shiki fujin. Kakashi dropped the scroll like his arm was burned, electrocuted and had touched poison. Hokage-sama, what is the meaning of this? Sarutobi slowly taking a drag out of his pipe, barely opening his eyes, beyond floor level, as it seems, the shiki fujin is the only way to stop the Kyuubi and if I am correct in my speculation, by what you said earlier, he may be with other bijuu. Therefore it is time to use this scroll, left behind by my apprentice; the old hokage looking away to hide his barely showing tears.

Err, um, sir although the kyuubi alone is the harbringer of death and even the presence of even one other bijuu would mean the destructions of nations; kakashi stumbled for the next words to say, trying not to sound like the harbringer of doom. W-what is out-outside is the destroyer of worlds, kakashi's face growing paler with every word. Well, atleast he had the right intentions. For such a situation, sarutobi's facial expression was... unexpected. His face was frozen in stone, emotionless and as he spoke his voice was disturbingly calm like that of a soft wind in a ghost , tell me everything and do not hold back, his eyes locking onto kakashi's like a hawk watches a stranger, determining if its friend or foe. Well,sir it is like this, the masked ninja standing straight and taking off his headband.

Dipping into a memory


End file.
